xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin
Wang Lin (Tie Zhu) is the main protagonist of [[Renegade Immortal|'Renegade Immortal']]. His goal is to become an Immortal so he doesn't disappoint his parents, Fourth Uncle, family, and the expectations of the people from his village. Appearance Look about 30 years old. His appearance is ordinary and there is nothing unusual about him. If there is anything notable, it is that he give off an ancient temperament. Born with a weak body, Wang Lin's features are not particularly handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition.The murderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression give him a sense of dangerousness and haughtiness. Purple Stars swirl on his forehead, and he is wearing a long White Robe. His height reach astronomic numbers when he is in his Ancient God form. His eyes are by far the most distinctive features as his monstrous killing intent can be felt from them. He releases an ancient aura. Personality During his youth, Wang Lin was smart, curious, cautious but simple-minded. He shows great love and filial piety towards his parents, striving to meet their expectations of him by becoming an Immortal. However, Wang Lin's intial entry into the treacherous cultivation world was an arduous one due to his mediocre talent. To survive, Wang Lin's character grew more cunning and resolute. Despite his changing character, Wang Lin was still reluctant to kill people who did not directly harm him. His naivete ultimately became the Wang Clan's undoing when Wang Lin unwittingly caused its destruction by sparing the lives of mortals who saw his face, allowing the vengeful Teng Huayuan to locate his hometown. After his clan's destruction, Wang Lin's personality drastically changed. Overwhelmed with grief and remorse for his role in his clan's fate, he vowed to avenge his family by destroying the Teng Clan. This traumatic experience caused Wang Lin to cast away his old ideals, recognizing that the only law in the cultivation world that matters is the law of the jungle. Wang Lin's vow of revenge shapes him to become a cold and ruthless killer. He becomes increasingly apathetic, showing no feeling for the pain and deaths of others. Together with his natural intelligence and focus, this makes it easier for Wang Lin to exploit others in his plans while minimizing the risk to himself. Due to his impatience on attaining revenge before anything unfortunate happens to the Teng Clan, Wang Lin develops a low tolerance for failure and betrayal, not hesitating to threaten or kill those who fail to meet his expectations. Despite his ruthless and calculating nature, Wang Lin did retain traces of his former self. He is a man of his word, fulfilling his promise and vows to others. He never outwardly looks for trouble and only retaliates when he is threatened or provoked first. Revenge did not significantly dull his ability to care and develop attachments to others. This is best exemplified through his feelings of love towards Li MuWan. But first and foremost, his experiences have only strengthened his desire to accomplish his childhood dream of reaching the pinnacle of cultivators. However, his desire to accomplish his dream has not stopped Wang Lin from developing some bitter feelings about his life as a cultivator due to the numerous trials and outcomes it has produced. This has caused Wang Lin to question as to what exactly is the end goal for Cultivation. The people Wang Lin has gained and lost throughout his journey as a cultivator has caused him to be unwilling to let go of the people who are precious to him. As a result, he became increasingly defiant against the heavens, using this as a foundation for his cultivation path. He is often praised for his cleverness and wits. Some even described him to being as sly as a fox. His ever cautious nature and unbreakable determination are his main qualities together with his innate cleverness. Together with the increase of his cultivation, pride and arrogance naturally imprinted themselves on Wang Lin domineering aura. As Wang Lin is no genius he takes some time to cultivate, and with the growing of his age and the multiple stetbacks he experienced, wisdom and tolerance became increasingly apparent in his behaviour. The dao of reincarnation is one of the most ruthless daos in existence. Background Born as mortal wihtout anything special. History Book 1 He was allowed to participate in several tests to try and become a disciple in the Heng Yue Sect. In the test, he met Wang Zhou, who he mistook for a girl due to his long braided hair, and Wang Jie. Wang Lin was shocked and disappointed when he did not become a disciple of the Heng Yue Sect. Although he failed all of the 3 tests (Spiritual Power, Willpower, and the Door test), he displayed great determination. Letting down his family, and wasting the chance his Fourth Uncle gave to him. He then decided to leave home to become stronger, but unfortunately ran into a tiger, the King of the Forest, which he left to defend himself with a wooden stick. As Wang Lin approaching dead end, manages to kill the beast but end up fall over the cliff. The dead tiger served as protection as he survived miraculously. When he woke up, he found the dead animal Niedan, (Inner Pellet).He frustrated that he unable to do anything with it causing him to he threw it away. As the Niedan falls into the water resources, Wang Lin dips his hand into water to drinks. He was surprised that his wound is healed and realized that the stone has it own purpose. Wang Lin later tries to descend the cliff using his cloth but end up falling down. Luckily, he was discovered by his Fourth Uncle. People laments him for attempting suicide, but end up able to join into Heng Yue Sect with the condition that he must reach the level of a Saint in a 5 year period or end up getting expelled. Book 2 After 4 years of Closed-Door cultivation Wang Lin decides to go to Tian Shui City. On his way he gets lost because Situ Nan urges him to fly over the forest, then he meets a group of merchants transporting a treasure and the merchants give him a ride. En route, Wang Lin's group meet bandits, Wang Lin recognizes one of the bandits to be a former member of the Heng Yue Sect, Zhang Hu. Zhang Hu pretends to not know Wang Lin because his "master" is nearby so that Wang Lin wont die, yet His master and Wang Lin fight anyways. After Wang Lin kills Zhang Hu's Master The two go to Tian Shui City. Zhang Hu's master was a disciple of Old man Jimo, and Old man Jimo sent other disciples to take revenge on Wang Lin. Teng Li takes on Old man Jimo's request and chases Wang Lin out of the city and into a forest that distorts Divine sense. Eventually Wang Lin wins and he steals the Foundation of Teng Li, which also increases his natural talent. While stealing Teng Li's Foundation Teng Li's great-great grandfather Teng Huayuan, a Nascent Soul cultivator, puts a curse on Wang Lin which lets him teleport to Wang Lin within a certain range, and vows to make life a living Hell for Wang Lin. After Stealing Teng Li's Foundation, Wang Lin successfully reaches Foundation Establishment. Now he can cultivate with techniques from Situ Nan, and decides to cultivate the Underworld Ascension Method. He uses a Yin Detecting technique to find a suitable place for Cultivating he Yin energy necessary to advance his Foundation, and reaches a ruin full of dense Yin energy. While cultivating, Wang Lin encounters a Blue-skinned man who has nine talismans attached to his body. The man speaks in a language that Wang Lin can't understand, the two fight and eventually the blue skin man retreats after Wang Lin expresses to him the He does not want to needlessly fight. Wang Lin goes back to cultivating and within one night breaks through the first four levels of the Underworld ascension method, reaching the peak of early Foundation Establishment, and forming his first cold core. While cultivating the Blue-skinned man returns and conveys to Wang Lin that he wants Wang Lin to follow him, and Wang Lin complies. After the two reach the mouth of a dragon statue, Wang Lin met the Nascent Soul of the Corpse Yin Sect elder named Wu Yu. From Wu Yu, Wang Lin learns of the Blue-Skinned mans name, Adai, and Wu Yu explains their situation, then lets Wang Lin leave the forest and teleport straight to the Corpse Yin Sect. Once Wang Lin arrives at the corpse sect, he meets an Nascent Soul elder named Ye Zi. Ye Zi gives Wang Lin an immortals cave and lets him cultivate to prepare for a competition where cultivators from all the surrounding sects compete for tokens to be able to go the Foreign battlegrounds. After finishing his Cultivation session, before Wang Lin is allowed to go to the competition, Ye Zi makes him slice of a sliver of his soul and gives it to another late stage Foundation Establishment cultivator who will join Wang Lin in representing the Corpse Yin Sect in the competition. After Reaching the Jue Ming Valley, the location where the competition takes place, just when the Corpse Yin Sect members are about to destroy Wang Lin Sliver of Soul, Wang Lin attacks the members of the Corpse Yin Sect and take back the piece of his soul, then flees. Meanwhile Teng Huayuan, meets and expert to divine the location of Wang Lin's family He success in doing so and Kills off his entire family aside form Wang Hao, and Wang Zhou because they are members of another sect. As for everyone else Teng Huayuan traps their souls in a banner and through the curse he established between himself and Wang Lin, he transmits the scene of him annihilating the Wang family into Wang Lin mind. He then tells Wang Lin that he will be waiting outside of Jue Ming Valley when the formation trapping in cultivators inside stops, and that if he does not appear he will destroy all the souls of Wang Lin's family in his banner. Wang Lin overcome with grief breaks into the Ji Realm of Spiritual Energy, and wanders lost and confused killing everyone who provokes him in Jue Ming Valley. Then Situ Nan wakes up and tells Wang Lin that his family still has hope since their souls are not extinguished. Now, no longer confused Wang Lin starts collection the tokens of everyone in Jue Ming Valley, and manages to get five out of seven. He destroys four and keeps one for himself. When the time for the formation expires comes, all the sects are surprised to see want Wang Lin did. Wang Lin comes out of Jue Ming Valley and confronts Teng Huayuan, It ends with Wang Lin's body shattering, but his soul survives and he enters that Foreign Battlegrounds. The Stone Bead melts into Wang Lin soul and He becomes a mass of Divine Sense that is absurdly powerful. After 10 years in the real world (1000 years in the Void of the Foreign Battlegrounds) Wang Lin finally posses the body of Mai Liang. Book 3 Book 4 Book 5 Book 6 Book 7 Book 8 Trivia * Born with a weak body, his father started calling him Tie Zhu (a traditional name) to help him stay alive * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Wang Clan Category:Heng Yue Sect/Characters Category:Heavenly Fate Sect Category:Planet Tian Yun Category:Cloud Sky Sect Category:Soul Refining Sect Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Ancient Clan Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Planet Qing Lin